Host Club Character Love
by HetalianKitty
Summary: readerxcharacter you decide to visit the host club one day and find a little a romance (with the character of your choice)
1. Introduction

**Introduction:**

It is freshman year for you at Ouran Academy. It's a private school for rich and important people. There's this host club there filled with totally hot guys… Okay SKREW this intro! Tamaki, take it away!

Tamaki: "Only those of excellent social standing and those from filthy rich families are lucky enough to spend their time here at the elite private school Ouran Academy. The Ouran Host Club is where the school's handsomest boys with too much time on their hands entertain young ladies who also have way too much time on their hands. Just think of it as Ouran Academies' elegant playground for the super rich and beautiful."

… Thank you Tamaki

**How to Read:**

So basically this story is like a dating sim. Each "chapter" consists of a different character story. You will be visiting the host club and having some romance with the member of your choice. You can read all of them or maybe just a few of them, what you read isn't my choice to make.

**Extra Comments… (please read)**

I really wasn't planning to have Haruhi because she's *ahem* female but I might consider if it's requested. I'll be happy to upload certain characters first based off of reviews. I've also thought of writing a book 2 but only if it's requested.


	2. Hunny

**Hunny**

**3=awwww**

You grip the door handle and take a deep breath. As you pull the door open you're greeted by the host club members. They're all cute especially the small blond one with the pink stuffed bunny. So cute! "Damn, this is exciting!" you think to yourself as you head over to his "station".

"Welcome *name*!" (he knows your name O_o) he says as (somehow) floating pink flowers surround him. "My name is Hunny!" he says in his adorable pre-pubescent voice. You sit down with him, Mori, and like three other girls. "Have you met Oosa-chan yet *name*?" Hunny asks holding the stuffed bunny to your face. "I don't believe I have." You say with a smile. Hunny "introduces" the both of you ande gives you Oosa-chan with an adorable giggle 3. With no hesitation, you hug it. While you're hugging it you catch a glance at Hunny blushing at the sight 3.

For the rest of the club you all eat cake and talk about random cute things. Strange, Hunny seemed to be paying more attention to you than the other girls 3. "Please request me again!" says Hunny as you walk out the door.

***Time Skip: next day***

You decide to go back and request Hunny again. The moment you step through the door you feel Hunny's arms wrap around you nearly knocking you down 3. "You came!" he yells in excitement. "Some ones excited" comments Kyoya "you bet!" responds Hunny as he takes your hand and skips to his (and Mori's) table.

You sit next to him realizing his hand is still holding yours 3. "Would you like some of my cake?" he asks blushing 3 "It's okay you don't have you give any of your cake to me" you respond. He gives you the cake anyway 3. Not until now you notice there's no other girls. Hunny puts Oosa-chan in one of your arms while hugging the other 3. He takes his fork and gets some cake. "Say 'ahhhh'" he says putting the fork to your mouth 3. You blush… "ahhhh". Hunny feeds you the cake with a smile on his blushing face 3.

"Do you wanna go out sometime *name*?" he says with his floating flowers turning into floating hearts 3. "I would love to go out with you, Hunny." Hunny smiles and and adorably giggles. "Hooray! I get to go out with *name*!" 3 3 3

**Pedobear approves**


	3. Hikaru

**Hikaru**

You grip the door handle and take a deep breath. As you open the door you're greeted by the host club members. You decide to request the twins hoping to get a little yaoi twincest.

Just as you hoped… "So we were watching a horror and this part came up that made him jump right into my arms screaming" said the first one. "Hikaru! I told you not to tell that story!" said the other one blushing in despair. "I'm sorry" said the first one as he leaned over the other grabbing his face as if he was about to kiss him "you were just so cute when it happened I just had to tell them about it… Kaoru"… "I forgive you" the other one answers. Sparkles form around them and the girls go insane.

"Okay, their names are Hikaru and Kaoru" you try to remember. You could already tell which one's which by their voices. Wait a second! They're in your class aren't they?! "You look like you really care about your brother" you say to Hikaru. He blushes back as if he can't believe you're talking to him… "yes… of course" he says before regaining his usual confident smile "I mean.. just look at this face!" he says laughing and grabbing Kaoru. All the girls laugh. Hikaru suddenly whispers something into Kaoru's ear. "aww, you guys tell each other secrets?" one of the girls ask. "Of course, we're super close so why wouldn't we?" answers Kaoru glancing over to you with a smile.

***Time Skip: after club***

As you're about to leave, Kaoru approaches you. "hey…" he opens his mouth as to say something else then quickly shuts it as his eyes widen and he starts blushing " Would you go out with me?" he suddenly asks. There's a pause then you open your mouth "sure Kaoru". He gives a rather surprised look "you know the difference between me and my brother?" he asks. "It's kind of obvious with the difference of your voices". You see Hikaru's face burning up at the other side of the room. He suddenly storms over and grabs Kaoru's shirt pulling him in. "I told you she's the one I have a crush on and you ask her out?!" Hikaru yells in anger. "Sorry, Hikaru I just thought she was pretty cute" Kaoru answers. Hikaru suddenly slaps Kaoru and the whole room stares in silence and shock. Although, no one is as surprised as you. Hikaru runs out of the room and Kaoru holds a hand up to his face where he was slapped. Kaoru turns towards you "I'm sorry, I honestly think you should go out with Hikaru instead, judging by how mad he got". You walk out the door and see Hikaru's face so red it could make a tomato jelly. "I'm sorry… would you go out with me after that?" asks Hikaru. There's a pause… you could see the hope in his eyes.

"Sure, why not?" you answer with a smile. Hikarus face lights up like a Christmas tree. "Okay, *name*! I'll pick you up at eight on Saturday?" he asks in a surprisingly different tone from before. "Sounds good!" you answer with a smile almost as big as his. "See you there" he says as he wraps his arms around you for a quick hug. He then walks away to apologize to Kaoru with a smile and a skip in his step.

**Yaoi twincest=new meaning to "go f**k yourself"**


	4. Kyoya

** Kyoya**

You grip the door handle and take a deep breath. As you open the door you're greeted by the host club members. There's this member that looks like a nerd… but doesn't… he's HOT.

You request him out of curiosity (is he really a nerd?! O_o). He starts to introduce himself to you. "I'm Kyoya, the host club vice president. And you are?" Kyoya asks "*name*" you answer. "That's a fine name young lady, it's a pleasure to meet you" Kyoya says with a strange glisten in his eyes making him look like he actually meant it.

You sit down with him and the other girls. All through the club you talk about ever changing topics. All the other girls seem very naïve compared to him. He often turns to you when there's a moment like that. You don't know if you're as naïve as them or not but according to your observations one thing's for sure. He likes you. You've even caught him blushing a few times when talking to him (me: WHAAAA?). "So what's your favorite color?" a random girl asks. "Well there are many colors, I don't believe I could find just one to call my favorite" Kyoya responds. Without hesitation "So is it stressful being the host clubs vice president and being in charge of the budget?" you ask. Kyoya suddenly blushes (aww?) and looks down "well it does take some work but I could handle it" he says to the floor, "so don't worry about me". He then suddenly snaps back to his usual snicker and starts writing something down on his clipboard. Wait… what the hell is he writing down?! I guess you shouldn't be getting into people's business.

***Time Skip: after club***

"Please request me again, you really brighten up my mood when you're here" says Kyoya as you're about to leave.

***Time Skip: next day***

Just another club, very similar to yesterday.

***Time Skip: after club***

As you're about to walk out Kyoya stops you. "Can I talk to you for a second?" he asks blushing (BLUSHING AGAIN?!). "Sure" you answer. He wants to talk?! Those words sure as hell make you nervous. You both go out into the hallway. Kyoya's blushing (why does he keep blushing?!). He takes a deep breath before speaking "you see… there's no other girl but you I could feel…well… comfortable with and well… will you go out with me?". You stare in disbelief as Kyoya looks back at you with an expression you've never seen before. "Sure, I'll go out with you" your words break the silence. Kyoya's mouth returns to its normal position but he still seems happier. "I'll pick you up at eight on Saturday" Kyoya says before kissing your forehead and walking back into the club room.

**Only anime nerds are this sexy**


	5. Kaoru

**Kaoru**

You grip the door handle and take a deep breath. As you open the door you're greeted by the host club members. They're all so hot it's almost shocking. Although nothing catches your eye quite like hot twins! Hot twins that care so much for each other it's basically yaoi twincest? This is gonna be good.

One of them approaches you, "I-I'm Kaoru, it's nice to meet you" he says (blushing of course) "we're in the same class together". Wait a second! Not only do you get to see them here but in class too? (me: I would be "squeeing" right now if I were you) You sit down with the twins and the other girls. "I'm Hikaru" says the other one as your butt touches the chair. You could already tell the difference between them from their voices.

"So I was reading him a ghost story and he wouldn't stop shaking and begging me to stop" Hikaru says "it was so cute". Kaoru blushes at you and turns to his brother. "Hikaru! Don't tell *name* I mean them that! It's… embarrassing". His blushing face is enough to get your heart to skip in your chest. "I'm sorry; you were just so cute I had to tell them" Hikaru says "so please forgive me" Kaoru pauses and looks down "I guess I… could forgive you". "AWWW" all the girls say in unison.

***Time Skip: after club***

As you're leaving you see Hikaru and Kaoru talking out of the corner of your eye. Kaoru's blushing. So cute.

***Time Skip: in class (next day)***

You sit in class as the teacher blabs on about… something. Bored out of your mind, you look over to where Kaoru's sitting. The moment you look at him you see him quickly look away and blush. He was staring at you? (me: now that's just ADORABLE)

***Time Skip: club***

As you walk through the doors the first thing you see is Kaoru hiding something behind his back with a face that's so red only an anime character can pull it off (haha jokes). "Are you going to request me again?" Kaoru asks. "Yeah, I was planning on it" you answer. He smiles and puts his hand on his chest. "Well, can I talk to you afterward?" he asks. "That's fine with me" you answer. (me: this is going somewhere)

***During Club***

You can't help but notice the constant attention you're getting from Kaoru. The other girls are jealous.

***Time Skip: after club***

Kaoru takes your hand and brings you out into the hallway. "You see… I've always liked you but" Kaoru's face gets more and more red "I have stronger feelings then I thought so will you be… mine?" he holds out a bouquet of roses. Your heart beats in your chest. "I would love to be yours" you answer as you take the roses. Kaoru smiles and kisses you one the forehead.

"I'm glad"

"**Nice guys finish last"=bullsh*t**


	6. Mori

**Mori**

You grip the door handle and take a deep breath. As you open the door you're greeted by the host club members. They're all pretty hot but you decide to pick the tall one with the blond one that looks like he's eight. You've seen them in the hallway before but never worked up the confidence to approach them.

You sit down with them and the other girls. "You must be a new guest!" the small one says "I'm Hunny and this is-" he gets cut off by the tall one "Mori, just call me Mori" he says. You see Kyoya (let's just pretend you already know his name, okay?) in the corner of your eye flash a surprised look then smile. "I wonder what that was about" you think to yourself.

"I thinks it's sweet how close you guys are" one of the girls say to Mori. "I sometimes let him have some of my cake :3" answers Hunny. Hunny answers for Mori every time. "So he's the silent type…" you think to yourself. "Is there anyone special to you besides Hunny?" you ask "well…" Mori says blushing (this is when he gets a little "out of character" for the sake of the story) "I guess there is a special someone". You look around and see some girls squeeling and some members shocked. You're also a little surprised I mean, Mori's talking?! He doesn't say anything else for the rest of the club.

***Time Skip: after club***

You can't help but notice Hunny and Mori's guests along with the host club members staring at you on the way out. "Are they staring at me because I was the only one that got him to talk?" you think to yourself as you walk out the door. As soon as you go out into the hallway you slip on a banana and fall right into Mori's arms. "Are you okay?" you hear his low voice rumble in your ear sending excited shivers through your body. You blush "yes, I'm fine" he immediately responds with a "that's good". Mori's arms are still wrapped around you after you stand up straight. "Do you mind?" Mori asks burying his face in your shoulder. "No" you reply as your heart starts beating so hard your chest aches. This is the first time you see him without Hunny… "I've had a crush on you for more than you may think" Mori says "I just never built up the confidence to approach you". "I see…" you say thinking of how many times you could have approached him yourself. "Now that I think about it… I sort of have a crush on you too" you say to Mori. He pulls back a little and shows you a blushing surprised look (imagine that). "I'm glad you feel the same way because" Mori says

"you're that special person"

"**Quiet people have the loudest minds."… what?**


	7. Tamaki

**Tamaki**

You take a deep breath and grip the door handle. As you pull the door open you're greeted by the host club members. "Look, it's a new member!" the twins say in unison… "Tamaki?" asks Kyoya as Tamaki stairs at you completely red. "Oh sorry, I was suddenly shocked by something! I don't know what" Tamaki says snapping back to his usual smile "so who will you be requesting today, princess?" You request Tamaki because seemingly he's the one your friends talk about the most. When you're eating lunch you get smothered with information by your friends even though you only personally know the twins because they're in class A with you. They show you pictures and talk about their personality. So you already know all about them.

You sit down with him and the other girls. "Would you like some tea, princess?" he asks lowering himself to pull off the classic "side look from below". You can see right through it but that doesn't change the fact that it gets your heart racing. "Sure" you say. Some tea is brought to the table "for our newest princess" says Tamaki. You start conversing with him and the other girls (but mostly him). You notice Tamaki's tea is a different type from yours so you ask him about it. "Would you like to try some?" says Tamaki holding the cup up to you. "No, it's okay it's your tea" you say "I can just order another o-". Tamaki suddenly puts the cup down swoops over you taking you into his arms. You hear mixed reactions from the other girls. "How about you drink it from my mouth? That way we could both taste it" he says holding your face up to his. "I don't think you'll actually do that so I guess I'll pass" you say although slightly blushing. "Huh?" he says looking surprised. "I'm sorry I mean it's obviously an act" you say. The girls gasp and Tamaki goes into an emo corner. "Looks like someone offended the boss again" the twins say. "Whoa! I didn't mean to! I mean it still made me blush…" you say red with embarrassment. Tamaki stands up "really?" he says recovering quickly. "Well, yeah" you answer. You sit down and resume.

***Time Skip: after club***

You go out into the hallway and see Tamaki blushing. "Was he waiting for me?" you think walking over to him. "You're the first girl that ever said something like that to me" he begins "it's ironic because I've never been more serious with another girl in my whole hosting career". There's a pause "Oh, really?" you say feeling doubtful from your player-sensing instincts. "You surprised me with your beauty the first time I saw you and then your personality did" he says. "This can't be real, can it?" you think. "How do I know this isn't bullcrap?" you ask. Tamaki lowers himself and softly kisses your lips. This isn't an act.

**Who's your daddy?!**


	8. Book two!

**So I thought about it and came to the realization I need to start writing more of these...so I'm coming out with a book 2! WOOT WOOT! Its basically gonna be a continuation of each chapter in this one. I'll try to make it a little more "action packed" and "eventful" than this one too. All the more reason to read it! I realize I could just extend and update the chapters on here but I'd rather write a book 2 :)**

**Coming Soon... Unless you're reading this after I already updated it then it already came... I have a very dirty mind XD**


End file.
